Our research efforts have three general aims: a) To identify factors which predict the response of children with minimal brain dysfunction to central nervous system stimulants; b) To compare the progress of hyperactive children treated by means of cerebral stimulants with those managed through counseling of parents and teachers; and c) To study changes in attitudes toward themselves and each other of parents, teachers, and children during drug treatment, and during management through counseling. The currently-funded retrospective phase (9-1-72 to 9-1-73) centers around existing case records of patients seen on our Child Psychiatry Service, using where possible multiple regression and analysis of variance techniques. The prospective phase (9-1-73 to 9-1-76) will focus on direct measures of child and parent variables. We shall attempt to refine and cross-validate findings from the retrospective phase and to compare two types of longer term management.